Violet Eyed Vampire
by xx.NIC.xx
Summary: Carlisle and Bella were changed together. In 1918 they move to Chicago, where Edward and Bella meet, and fall in love. But wait-what happens when Edward gets the influenza? AU, ExB
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! The amazing Stephenie Meyer does.  
I won't post the disclaimer on every chapter, only in this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Today is my first day of school. Well, my 23rd first day of school, that is, but who's counting? This is the 23rd school I've attended in the past 69 years. Although I've been alive much, much longer than that. Technically, I'm 272 years old, but I still look 18, and I've looked like this for the past 254 years. My brother-not in blood, but in everything else-Carlisle, has been 23 for the past 254 years. So, technically, he's 277 years old. Unfortunately, we'll be stuck like this for eternity. For some people, it might be a blessing, never appearing any older, and immortality, but to me, it's a curse. I'm stuck like this forever and I cannot have children or eat food, but the worst part is that I don't have a soul. I'm a bloodsucking monster that puts other living things in pain-and kills them even-to get rid of an irritating burn in my throat. In case you haven't figured it out yet--I'm a vampire. And so is Carlisle.

We were both changed into vampires in 1664. He was taking over his father's vampire hunting group, and stumbled upon a real vampire. I happened to catch the vampire feeding off of him and called for help just before another vampire came up behind me and bit into neck. The mob chased them away(I don't know how, but they did), and left me and Carlisle, believing we were dead.

We crawled into an old cellar and hid under a sack of potatoes for the three day transformation, and when it was all over, we knew exactly what we were, and Carlisle was disgusted. He crawled into the woods and secluded himself from humans, hoping to starve himself to death. At the time, I didn't know what his plans were and followed him, hoping to gain him as a companion. Eventually, when I could no longer bear the pain in the back of my throat, I smelled the most delicious smell in the world. I lunged, and sunk my deadly teeth into the deer's flesh, draining it within minutes. Once I was done with that one, I finished off five more deer before I was able to gain control over my body again, and stop killing every animal that was in the small meadow. Then, Carlisle realized that we could live this way--drinking blood from animals instead of from humans. Not once has either of us slipped and killed a human. Carlisle was even able to gain enough control over his bloodlust that he was able to become a doctor. That's why we were here, in Chicago. Carlisle was offered a very good spot at the hospital here, and he quickly accepted, dragging me along with him. It's hard to part with somebody you've spent the last 250 years with, no matter how much you don't want to leave London. So now, here I am, standing on the front lawn of the school building, worrying about if a bunch of humans will like me or not. I sighed. I might as well get this over with. With as much dignity as I could muster up, I pushed the doors open and walked into the place I would go to school for the next semester. Usually we stayed in places for at least two years, but Carlisle didn't want to stay here very long.

Everybody stared. Once again I was the freaky new girl, that was inhumanly beautiful, and everybody wanted to be best friends with, just to gain popularity. I quickly walked up to a man sitting behind the desk in a small area secluded from the rest of the main entrance.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Cullen, I'm new here," I said in my beautiful flute-like voice. He just stared for a good full minute before fishing a paper out of a crate with a hundred other folders exactly the same. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me, along with a school map. "I'm Mr. Hicks, have a good first day, and if you need any help, you can ask me," he said before sweeping his gaze over my body. Disgusting. He was at least 30, and I was posing as a 17 year old senior. "Thank you, I will," I said, trying to hold back a look of disgust, and probably failing miserably.

My first class was AP History. I quickly walked into the classroom and sat down. I was one of the first ones there. Soon more people started to file into the room and sit down, most of them staring at me, the new girl. Just then a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cute baby face sat down next to me.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton," he said holding his hand out for me to shake. "Isabella Cullen, but please, call me Bella." I said politely shaking his hand. He seemed nice enough, but he was still giving me that creepy look you get from a guy when he's lusting after you. _Great_, another one. Note the heavy sarcasm. We talked for a few minutes before the teacher started the lesson. The teacher dismissed us and I quickly stood up to leave, when I was interrupted by Mike grabbing my books. "Mind if I carry these to your next class for you?" he asked, in what I assume was supposed to sound masculine. "Um, I'm fine I really don't need any help." I told him trying to be polite. "Ok, well I'll save you a seat at lunch, you can come sit with me and a few of my friends." Mike said excitedly, handing me my books back. "Okay," I agreed. I needed to make friends, and maybe his friends wouldn't be as bad as him…maybe.

My next 4 classes passed quickly, and soon it was time for me to go to lunch. I walked into the cafeteria, and everybody in the cafeteria turned around and just stared. "Bella!" I heard Mike yell from somewhere. I turned and saw him waving me over. I complied and hurried over to where he, and several of his friends were sitting. "Hey Bella," Mike said once I got over to his table. "Hi Mike," I replied.

"Oh, these are my friends. Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Ben, and Edward." Mike pointed out who each person was as he said their name.

"Hi," I said standing awkwardly.

"Hi," the small girl, Angela said.

"Hello," I heard the most beautiful voice say. It belonged to Edward. When I really took him in, I realized just how beautiful he was. He had messy bronze hair, that fell in his face in the most perfect way, and the deepest, most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen. And when he smiled, I'm positive that I felt my dead heart lurch inside my chest at just how perfect it was.

All throughout lunch we talked and I got to know everybody at the table. Ben and Angela were dating. They were both really nice, and I think me and Angela will become really good friends. Jessica flirted with Mike the entire time, but he didn't even notice. All of his attention was focused on me. Not at my face, no, about 8 inches south of there. What a jerk. Him and Jessica were perfect for each other. Lauren didn't talk much. I think she felt a bit put-out by my being at her table. And Edward was incredible. We talked the entire time, and I discovered that we had so much in common. We both loved to read, loved to play baseball, hated playing soccer, and loved chemistry, which we had together right after lunch.

Soon enough lunch was over, and Edward and I were walking to chemistry together, asking each other random questions like what our favorite colors were.

When we got to chemistry, Edward took his seat while I introduced myself to Ms. Smith, the teacher. "Hi, I'm Isabella Cullen, I'm new here," I told her. "Hello. Um, let's see, why don't you go take a seat by…Mr. Masen." she smiled at me. We would get along just fine. After that I went to go sit down next to Edward.

"Hello again," he said once I sat down.

"Hello to you too."

We talked even more in chemistry, and found that we even lived right next door to each other.

After school, we walked toward our houses together. Once we got there we sat outside together and did homework. After we finished all of our homework we stayed outside and just talked.

"You have the prettiest eyes," he told me

"Really? I always thought they were weird." For some weird reason my eyes have always been violet. Even when I was first changed, they weren't red the were a deep violet.

We talked and talked until his mom came outside and told him to come inside for the night.

"Oh, where are my manners, hello dear, I'm Mrs. Masen, Edward's mother, you must be Isabella."

"Oh, hello Mrs. Masen, and please call me Bella," I told her.

"Ok then Bella, I'm terribly sorry but Edward has to come inside for the evening, but would you like to come over to our house tomorrow afternoon?" she asked kindly.

"I would love to Mrs. Masen, but I should probably go inside too. See you tomorrow Edward! Goodbye." I said before going into my house.

"Oh Carlisle when did you get home?" I asked when I walked into the house and saw him sitting in the living room reading a book. "Quite a while ago actually. I said hello before I went inside, but you were ignoring me, so I went inside." he said with a smile on his face. "Oh…well I'm terribly sorry. Tomorrow I'm going over to the Masen's house for a while to talk with Mrs. Masen and possibly Edward." I whispered and looked down when I said the last part. "Oh, his name is Edward? I hope to see more of him around then." Carlisle said knowingly. I just rolled my eyes and said, "Ok Carlisle. I'm going to go up to my room now. Goodnight."

Even though I couldn't sleep, I still liked to lay in bed and pretend I was at night when I wasn't hunting, but after about two and a half hours I couldn't take it anymore.

I had to see Edward…now.

I used my gift and became invisible. I could change my appearance to look like anything I wanted, and that includes animals and becoming invisible. My scent was very faint, and I could move extremely fast(faster than most vampires), while making no sound at all. I would be the perfect spy, that's why the Volturi wanted me to join them so much.

As quietly as I could, I opened the window and sneaked over the edge of Edward's house. I quickly found his room, with the window opened and slid in silently. It was right across from my room, so that if we opened our windows we could talk to each other across the small gap between our houses. I found a rocking chair sitting in the corner of his room and sat down. I sat there for hours, and then I head him say, "Bella." I froze. I looked over to see him roll over and mumble something else. He was just sleep talking. But he said my name! For some odd reason, that made me smile.

I continued to sit in the rocking chair and watch him sleep until the sun began to rise. I quickly slipped outside and back into my room, where I pretended to sleep for another hour before I got up to get ready for school.

Well, there's the first chapter!

What did you think of it? Review please, but not too many flames!

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by Monday evening, possibly even the next two chapters.

Nic


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry that my update took so long! Well, I hope that it's a good chapter!

I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters in them, and I never will. The amazing and incredibly lucky Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 2

My second day of school. My first day of school was great, but today would be even better because now I can see Edward all day long. Speak of the devil and he shall appear-there Edward was, walking over to my house. What could he possibly want? Knock. Knock. Knock. I hard him rap on the door. I ran down the stairs at vampire speed and opened the door. What can I say? I couldn't wait to see him.

"Hi, Edward," I said feigning breathlessness.

"Hello Bella. I was wondering if you would let me walk with you to school today?" he asked shyly, blushing and looking down.

"Oh of course Edward! Hold on, I'll be right back out!"

"Who was that Bella?" Carlisle asked with a small smile gracing his lips. "It was Edward, he's walking to school with me, I've got to go, bye!" I yelled running out the door. "Goodbye Bella," I heard Carlisle chuckle from inside the house.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

We arrived at school 15 minutes later, and-unwillingly-went our separate ways to our first classes of the day. Not even ten seconds after I sat down, Mike was chattering about some nonsense, but one thing he said caught my attention. "Are you coming to my family's party two weekends from today?" he asked.

"Oh, of course as long as Carlisle doesn't need me to stay home," I mentally kicked myself. Why couldn't I have lied? "Is Edward going to be there?" I quickly asked.

"Oh yeah, and so are Lauren, Jessica, Angela, and Ben."

"It sounds like fun. I'll be there."

The day wore on and soon it was time to go home. Thank goodness it was Friday, I loved my new school, but I don't think I could've handled another day with Mike Newton without punching him in the face.

"Bella!" my favorite voice called to me.

"Hey Edward," I called back, waiting for him to catch up to me.

"Hey, did you hear about Mike's party?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, he invited me to it…are you going too?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course…the Newton's parties are the best!"

"Well then, I will hope to see you there," I said only half-joking.

We soon arrived home, and decided to sit on his front steps to do homework together again today like we did yesterday. All too soon, though, his mother came out looking for him to come inside for dinner.

"Edward, it's time for supper, will you please join us inside?" his mother asked. "Oh, Bella, would you like to join us dear?" she asked.

I panicked. I couldn't really eat human food, but I didn't want to be rude, and I really wanted to spend more time with Edward…"Oh of course Mrs. Masen, I would love to," hopefully this wasn't something I'd regret doing later when I was puking up all of the repulsive human food that I would have to shove down my throat tonight.

It turned out a lot better than I thought it would, actually. The food was terrible, but I got to spend the entire evening with Edward and his parents, getting to know them better. All too soon though, it was time for me to leave. I only lived right next door, but Edward insisted on walking me back to my house.

"Thank-you again, for dinner. I really enjoyed getting to know your parents." I whispered, almost inaudible to Edward's human ears.

"Thank-you for your company, it was refreshing to have someone new over to dinner." he told me. You could almost hear the smile in his voice, and you could see his perfect blush betraying him as it crawled up his neck giving his face a beyond beautiful pink tinted hue.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you soon.""Um, Bella, I was, uh, wondering if you would want to go into town with me tomorrow, and I could show you where all of good shops are? I uh, wanted to show you something too…it's a surprise though…." he asked, blushing an even darker shade of pink.

"I would love to Edward," I smiled, showing off my beautiful white teeth. "What time should we go?"

"How about I walk over here around 10 in the morning?" he asked smiling an equally beautiful smile, making his perfect face light up.

"Okay, perfect…see you tomorrow Edward," I said before going inside and closing the door behind me.

That night, I snuck out of the house again to watch Edward sleep. His sleep-talking was fascinating. He said all kinds of things, although a lot of it didn't make any sense to me at all. The best part was when he said my name, which he said quite a bit. I loved the way it sounded coming from his beautiful lips.

All too soon though, it was time for me to leave so that I wouldn't get caught being a peeping tom. I forced myself away from Edward's window, and back into my room to get ready for my trip to town with Edward. Time didn't seem to go by fast enough though, and I was ready by 8:45. I couldn't wait until 10, so I decided to see what Carlisle was doing.

"Hello Carlisle, what are you doing?" I asked once I found him reading in the living room.

"Oh, hello Bella, I'm just reading a paper on the Spanish Influenza. It's supposed to be spreading like wildfire around the coast." Carlisle said distressed.

"Well that doesn't sound good."

"No, I'm afraid not. And, it's starting to spread farther west."

"Oh, well, it's a-" I was interrupted by the doorbell though. "I'll get it!" I yelled, then took off running at vampire speed toward the front door.

"Hello, Edward," I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Hello, Bella. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go. Good-bye Carlisle."

It took us almost a half an hour to reach town. "Where would you like to go first Bella?" Edward asked me, with a small twinkle in his eye. "Well, Edward, why don't you show me where some of the important places are. Like, a market, a clothing store, book store, important places to know…things like that."

"Okay then, why don't we just go down the main street for shopping, and I'll point out which stores are which, and we can go into whichever ones you like," he said smiling.

"That sounds lovely."

"Oh, Edward that was so much fun!" I yelled excitedly as we started to walk away from the center of town.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Bella. Oh, I almost forgot! I have something I wanted to show you." he said while a blush started to appear on his beautiful face. His beautiful face, that looked as if it were carved by angels. _No Bella! Stop it! You cannot think that. You do not love a human! You are just…curious…as to why he is different. You are not in love!_ "Oh, yes, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, I can't tell you. It's a surprise," he said playfully smirking.

"Please Edward?"

"Nope. Sorry Bella, but this is a surprise. If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"Edward, I really don't like surprises! Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because, Bella, I'm not going to ruin the surprise!"

"Alright, let's go. I see that begging you isn't going to help," I sighed.

"Well, we're almost there anyways, just follow me." he said grinning excitedly.

We had been walking on the little trail through the woods for nearly an hour when I said "Edward, I do believe that your parents and Carlisle will want us home before it gets dark. How much longer will this walk take us?"

"We're here now."

Again, I am so, so so so so so so so so sorry! I haven't updated in like...two months, and this is only the second chapter. I've been busy lately, and I promise my next update will come much, much sooner than this one did.

Review please! If you hated it, tell me.

Happy Easter!

Nic


End file.
